sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Matrix of Conquest
The Matrix of Conquest, also called the Anti-Matrix or Matrix of Chaos, is the Matrix containing Unicron's lifeforce, be it named the Dark Essence or Angolmois, and is wielded by Shokaract. It mockingly serves as the opposite of the Matrix of Leadership, which contains Primus's essence and is borne by the leader of the good-guy faction. It was created by and for Shokaract to bring him power beyond mortal comprehension. In turn, Unicron's gain from this contract is his resurrection, which may happen at Shokaract's cost. Fiction 3H comics The lowly Predacon known as the Hunter found himself hunted and cornered by Maximal forces at some point during or before the 32nd century. Searching for a place to hide, he stumbled into a cave, where a dark whisper urged him onwards with promises of incredible power. In the depths of cavernous structure, the Hunter found the Dark Essence, the remnants of Unicron from after his defeat in 2005 that were displaced in time and space by the release of energy coming from destruction of the god's corporeal form. In time after claiming the Dark Essence, the Hunter created the Matrix of Conquest as a housing for it, changed his name into Shokaract, and took command of part of the Predacon forces. With their support and the powers bestowed by the Matrix of Conquest, Shokaract conquered Cybertron and established a reign his opponents found impossible to crack. A, perhaps the only, weak spot was the Dark Essence in the past and when Shokaract sensed temporal disruptions that threatened it, sent two Heralds in succession. When both failed, Shokaract himself went to prehistoric Earth during the Beast Wars to defend the Dark Essence. Thus began Point Omega. Shokaract's presence warped reality, to the point where many warriors from alternate universes appeared and gathered to attack the demigod. During this barrage of firepower, Shokaract revealed the Matrix of Conquest and used its powers to destroy the attackers. The Covenant used this opportunity to combine their essences and enter the Matrix, severing the bond between the Matrix's Dark Essence and the Dark Essence of the past, thus allowing the Dark Essence to be drawn into overspace and avert Shokaract's timeline. IDW Beast Wars comics Out on a routine survey mission, the lowly Predacon Shokaract found capsules containing a kind of energy he was unfamiliar with, Angolmois. Upon trying to analyze it, the energy suddenly stirred and swiftly invaded his body, forcing him into a deep slumber for many stellar-cycles until he found a way to manipulate the energy towards reformatting his damaged body. To ensure continued control of the Angolmois, he forged a container for it, which he dubbed the Matrix of Chaos. Shokaract kept this Anti-Matrix housed inside his chest, fully integrated into his systems. He believed that by partaking of quantities of Angolmois larger than any Cybertronian had ever attempted, as well as stoking the energy's infernal fires by plunging Cybertron into a bloody genocidal riot, the Anti-Matrix would "awaken" and facilitate his ascension as one of the "Masters of Misrule" while remaking the planet in his image. However, moments before the Anti-Matrix had completely fueled up, Magmatron had Shokaract sent to chronospace. There, he enlighted him what true fate awaited him if the Anti-Matrix would be awoken: rather than becoming a god, Shokaract would be consumed by the Angolmois and thus sacrificed for Unicron to be reborn. Hearing this, Shokaract didn't hesitate to rip the Anti-Matrix out of his chest, even though it meant his own death. ''Wings Universe'' In 2984 while the Star Seekers were trying to steal all of Cybertron's energon by using Unicron's head, the pirate Hunter was lured away by Unicron's voice. Finding and stepping through a transwarp portal, Hunter found himself transported through time and space to a cave containing the Matrix of Conquest. At Unicron's behest, Hunter touched the Matrix and became Shokaract, filled with the knowledge of his destiny: Omega Point. ''Prime Wars Trilogy'' cartoons Under orders from Megatronus, Overlord searched through the remains of Unicron's head, where he found the Matrix of Chaos. Their goal achieved, Megatronus ordered Overlord to use it to sow death and destruction across Cybertron. Overlord later implanted the Matrix into Hot Rod, corrupting him. Granted immense power by the Matrix, Hot Rod became an acolyte of Megatronus and was given the name Rodimus Cron by the Matrix itself. When interrogating the Dinobots, the Matrix of Chaos was able to sense Megatron's absence from Primal Swamp, as well as Snarl's knowledge of his current whereabouts. The Matrix also acted as a vessel for Unicron, allowing the Chaos Bringer to observe its surroundings and take control of Rodimus. When Unicron took full control of Rodimus for a battle with Optimal Optimus, he was ultimately defeated when the others held him down and removed the Matrix from Rodimus's chest, turning him back to Hot Rod. Needing a new host for the Matrix, Unicron attempted to use it to retake control of Megatron and transform him back into Galvatron, but Megatron resisted long enough for Optimal to shoot them both with the Requiem Blaster, destroying it for good. Toys Timelines *'Galva Convoy' (Deluxe, 2015) **''Accessories:'' Photon blaster, axe, Covenant of Primus :A redeco of Timelines Lio Convoy (itself a retool of Thrilling 30 Orion Pax), Galva Convoy was the customization class exclusive for BotCon 2015. He transforms from robot to Cybertronian truck mode, and includes an axe and blaster which can peg into his hands or vehicle sides via 5mm posts. :For those who completed their assembly of Galva Convoy in the class, an additional Covenant of Primus accessory was given to them, based on the tome's appearance in the ''Beast Wars'' cartoon, and an additional Matrix of Conquest accessory was raffled during the custom classes (seven winners on Wednesday, nine on Friday). These two items were both handcrafted by Japanese fan Myu, and the included written materials clarified that neither were endorsed by Hasbro. Pre-assembled Galva Convoys were also available for purchase, which did not include the figure's sticker sheet or additional accessories. Generations *'Evolution Rodimus Unicronus' (Leader Class, 2018) :Power of the Primes Rodimus Unicronus is a retool of the Rodimus Prime toy, featuring a new goateed head and color scheme based on those of Shattered Glass Rodimus. His smaller Deluxe-sized form is Nemesis Hot Rod, and represents the character in a Unicron-corrupted state. To complement that, he includes the Matrix of Chaos, redecoed from the regular Leader Class Matrix of Leadership, meaning that it still retains the removable center crystal, allowing any Prime Master to take its place. You could also put in an Enigma of Combination, or even a Titan Master, but that would just be silly. The Matrix can be stored within Rodimus's robot mode chest. Notes *More fully, the Matrix of Conquest is also known as the "Decepticon Matrix of Conquest" as mirror image of the "Autobot Matrix of Leadership". Even as an intentional mockery, this is a little odd for Shokaract to call it, since he is a Predacon and at no point ever shows any sort of affinity for the faction of old. **Despite this name, it isn't the Decepticon Matrix, which doesn't exist. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Matrix of Chaos (マトリクスオブケイオス Matorikusu obu Keiosu) *''French'': Matrice du Chaos ("Matrix of Chaos") *''Portuguese'': Matriz do Caos ("Matrix of Chaos") *''Spanish'': Matriz del Caos ("Matrix of Chaos") See also *Other Matrices Category:Beast Wars Category:Matrices Category:Power of the Primes Category:Transformers objects